1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for producing a database in which correction conditions used in correction processing were stored by means of calibration processing, and a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
For example, when an image composed on a personal computer is outputted by a printer, luminance signals R (red), G (green) and B (blue) as data of the image data must be color-converted into color signals Y (yellow), M (magenta) and C (cyan) (and, if necessary, K (black)). In such color conversion, generally, there is a non-linear relationship between an input space of the luminance signal and an output space of the color signal. As such, in the data conversion, if the relationship between the input and the output is nonlinear, it is not easy to model such conversion strictly for calculation, and, even when the conversion can be modeled to some extent, an amount of calculation required for the conversion itself my become extensive. In order to solve such problems regarding the data conversion, a method in which data conversion can be effected relatively easily by previously stored output data corresponding to input data in a look-up table is known.
In the past, pre-sought look-up tables were only varied from a recording medium to a recording medium, and, in the same model printer, the same look-up table was utilized regardless of conditions of an ink head and the printer.
However, in the pre-sought look-up table, if a reproducing property is changed due to inherent difference and/or time-lapse change of the printer body and/or the ink head, the optimum print result was not always obtained. For example, if magenta color is stronger, the entire output image tends to have excessive red color component thereby not to keep gray balance.